Building automation systems (BAS) are often used to help control certain systems of a building. For example, building automation systems often control a heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system, in order to control the comfort level within the building. In some cases, a controller, such as an HVAC controller, may be connected to an HVAC system to activate and deactivate one or more HVAC components of the HVAC system to control one or more environmental conditions within the building. These environmental conditions often include temperature, humidity, and/or ventilation.
In many applications, information and/or parameters concerning the HVAC system are displayed to users of the building, such as owners or tenants. However, the information and/or parameters that each class of user may see and/or modify may vary according to the specific installation or application. For example, in some multi-tenant buildings, it may be desirable for each tenant to be able to view and modify their temperature set point, while in other multi-tenant buildings, it may be desirable for each tenant to be able to only view their temperature set point. Configuring the information and/or parameters that are viewable and/or modifiable on an installation-by-installation basis can be a tedious and time consuming task for many installers.